


Morning Kisses

by Minizayas



Series: Drabbles/WIPs [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shizuo is too sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas
Summary: "Shizu-chan, what on earth are you doing?" Voice rough from sleep, Izaya softly glared at Shizuo, who was stood in front of the doorway to the kitchen. He normally loved waking up to the face of his lover, but when he stood between him and his coffee, which is, truly, the only thing that kept him alive, he couldn't help but be irritated
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Drabbles/WIPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaciesdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/gifts).



> I posted this to Tumblr a while ago, but thought to put it here too, so I edited it a bit, and here we are! Hope you enjoy. :)

"Shizu-chan, what on earth are you doing?" Voice rough from sleep, Izaya softly glared at Shizuo, who was stood in front of the doorway to the kitchen. He normally loved waking up to the face of his lover, but when he stood between him and his coffee, which is, truly, the only thing that kept him alive, he couldn't help but be irritated.

Shizuo just smiled sleepily at him. "Nothing, just waiting for something."

Izaya's eye twitched. Normally it would be the other way, normally it would be Shizuo's face contorting with irritation, normally it would be Izaya who was the absolute pest. But apparently, Shizuo wanted to switch the gears for once. Izaya would have found it amusing if he weren't dead on his feet from early-morning-sleepiness.

"And what might that be, Shizu-chan?" Izaya deadpanned.

Shizuo smirked, and Izaya began to question which one of them was the real mischievous one in the relationship.

"Just your payment for access." Shizuo said, and Izaya furrowed his brows. Did Shizuo really believe that he was going to pay for access to his own house? "Just a kiss, and you get unlimited access." Shizuo continued, then he stepped towards Izaya, placing a hand on his waist, and his other hand on his cheek. Izaya blushed, and yes, he was definitely going to pay for access to his own house, if that’s what Shizuo wants. Whatever will make Shizuo happy, right?

"You just want a kiss, yeah?" He finally said, and it's not really a question. With a soft smile, he leaned closer to Shizuo to place a soft kiss against his lips. "Is that sufficient payment?" he followed up, after a moment.

Shizuo smiled, "For now." Shizuo then moved out of Izaya's way, and Izaya walked to the kitchen to find his coffee had already been made, in his favorite mug even. Along with that, Shizuo had set aside a nice breakfast for them both on the table, and Izaya's heart warmed with appreciation.

They sat and ate together in soft silence. Izaya really didn't understand what made Shizuo want to do this for him today, but he appreciated it all the same.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan." He said softly, his voice barely loud enough to hear, but Shizuo smiled up at him, having heard him anyways.

"Of course. You seemed stressed when you went to bed, I wanted to do something nice for you." Shizuo said, and Izaya blushed.

"I love you, Izaya."

Izaya smiled. "I love you too, Shizu-chan."

The rest of the day felt easy-going for Izaya. Shizuo really knew how to cheer him up, and he was grateful for that.


End file.
